A New Start
by Terminally Sadistic
Summary: Takes place in a Human!AU were nobody DIES! Lifty and Shifty are new and Lifty takes a liking to a candy nut.


It was a bright and snow covered day in Happy Tree Town; everyone wore a happy smile and laughed. Sixteen year old Nutty walked to his school gladly ingesting an overwhelming amount of sweets, his lime and yellow hair stuck out in every which way with crumbs of candy dusting it and a smile painted his ever blushing face calmly as he skipped down the side walk. A bright green pull-over sweater dangled on his small frame along with vibrant white skinny jeans that clung to his thin legs. His pastel yellow converses were covered in the pure white powder that sat on the ground. As Nutty approached the school his smile widened even more at the sight of his best friend Flippy sitting on the front bench and ran to him.

"**Hai Flipps!**" Nutty shouted as he stopped in front of the war obsessed teen.

Flippy smiled and stood up, now towering over Nutty but a good inch. Flippy's dark green hair peaked out from underneath his hat thing in a dorky but attractive way. His camo jacket and black jeans hugged his slender but muscular body nicely. Flippy was not the most 'Liked' person in the school, mainly due to his 'psychotic episodes' he has every so often, clearly he has MPD but is denial because he never remembers what happened. It's gotten as bad as him sending Cuddles a bunny obsessed kid and Sniffles the nerd to the hospital in the past. And Nutty is the only one brave enough to go near him now, only because he is oblivious to every damned thing.

The two boys began to walk into the school, Flippy's combat boots clacking against the pavement.

"Guess what I heard." Flippy said as he looked down to the candy nut with a smile.

"What?" He replied with a smile.

"I heard that we have a new student, two actually." Flippy looked down the hall.

"**Really?!** How do you know? Oh, I hope they're nice to me. I wonder if they are in our grade, or what if they like are but they're mean and make everyone upset?" Nutty frowned slightly and looked down. "What if they make fun of me?" Flippy looked back to his friend with a frown.

"Nutty, that won't happen." He smiled and pulled the smaller teen into a hug earning a few gasps from their fellow classmates. Nutty sighed and hugged back.

As the two boys walked to their class they were silent but comfortable, as they walked inside Nutty ran to his seat in the back and opened a sucker wrapper and put the treat in his mouth smiling. Flippy sat in his seat at the front of the class as usual quietly.

The room began to fill with other students and the teacher walked inside quickly. She smiled and looked around the room as the bell rang.

"Good morning class, today we'll be adding two new students to this class from the other side of town." The teacher looked to the door and waved for them to come in.

They both walked inside at the same time only to be stuck inside the door frame. They bickered for a moment before one pushed through to fall on HIS ass with a _thub. _The other walked inside a smirked at the boy on the floor. The class laughed and the fallen teen growled. Both of the teens looked the same, from their hair color to their height. Nutty smiled as the one that had fallen looked at him and slightly blushed.

"Everyone, this is…Lifty and Shifty. They're brothers." She added.

Lifty wore a dark green scarf around his neck, a black short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black high tops. He was the same height as Flippy Nutty noticed and smiled. Shifty wore the same thing minus the scarf and adding a grey and black fedora hat. They both had dark green hair and black bandit masks.

"You both can take those empty seats by Nutty" She smiled again but frowned when the boys looked confused. "Oh right, Nutty raise your hand so the boys know who you are." She looked at the small teen and smiled. Nutty blushed and slowly raised his hand while looking down. Lifty smiled and walked to take the seat next to the blushing boy, chuckling to himself. Shifty soon followed and sat behind his brother.

Nutty's blush faded when he noticed Flippy staring at Lifty with his yellow eyes. Nutty sighed while he unwrapped a new sucker and put it in his mouth.

Lifty smiled at the vibrant colored boy only to be flicked in the head by his older brother. Shifty leaned forward and whispered to his brother.

"Stop staring at that kid, its freaking me out, and most likely him too." He mumbled and added "Creeper"

Lifty chuckled and flipped off his brother, then went back to staring at the smaller boy. Nutty noticed and flushed brightly, he turned to Lifty and smiled.

"Do I have something in my hair?" Nutty said as he tilted his head slightly.

Lifty, taken back as the abrupt question, blushed and shook his head "No, I just like to stare at _cute _things" he said putting a chuckle as he said the word '_cute'. _Nutty blushed more and made a squeak noise as he turned back to the front and looked at the desk. Lifty only chuckled and smiled with a light blush dust his face.

**This is only a one-shot (kinda) I just love THIS pair to my core. I think it has to do with the whole Nutty brings out the good in Lifty or SOMEFIN' (Haha fish pun) **


End file.
